


the surgery.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: captured moments. [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: With the thought of relief from the pain, Rey had gone to bed around seven the night before and slept until Ben gently woke her around four.  One look at him told her that he hadn’t slept at all that night, and she pulled him close and kissed him softly.  “Ben, it’s going to be alright.  This is routine surgery for him.  He can probably do this in his sleep by now.”’“Right,” Ben said nervously.  “It’s still you going under and there’s a chance that you might not wake up.”or:  Rey's having surgery on her injured shoulder and Ben is terrified.(this will make little sense if you haven't read the rest of the captured moments series.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: captured moments. [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602691
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	the surgery.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the deal. We're going to #30 and they're all written, so I'm not going to make you wait until the end of next week for the end. So, there will be one a day for the next four days, starting today, until we reach the end on Thursday. I hope you all end up liking what I've got because I kinda do for once.
> 
> And as always, if you like what you read, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!

Rey’s surgery was scheduled for seven o’clock which meant that they needed to be at the hospital by five-fifteen so she could be prepped for it. She was happy that she was finally going to get relief from the pain in her shoulder, even if it meant a long recovery and physical therapy and all kinds of things that she didn’t know how they were going to pay for.

Then she remembered Han promising her that he would get her enough money to cover all of her medical expenses and more, and she took a deep breath. They’d be okay. Even if they had to use some of the money that Ben got to get by. 

She trusted Han to keep his word, however.

With the thought of relief from the pain, Rey had gone to bed around seven the night before and slept until Ben gently woke her around four. One look at him told her that he hadn’t slept at all that night, and she pulled him close and kissed him softly. “Ben, it’s going to be alright. This is routine surgery for him. He can probably do this in his sleep by now.”’

“Right,” Ben said nervously. “It’s still you going under and there’s a chance that you might not wake up.”

“Ben,” Rey said seriously. “I’m going to be just fine. Go have some breakfast. I’m going to take a shower.”

Ben nodded and went into the kitchen, quickly making himself some eggs. He didn’t want to eat in front of Rey since she couldn’t, and by the time she came out into the kitchen after her shower, his eggs were done, the plate and skillet were washed, and you’d never be able to tell that he’d eaten something. “Honey,” Rey said, shaking her head. “I told you to eat.”

“I did.”

“Then why are there no dirty dishes?”

“Because I hand washed them.”

“Ben.”

“You can check how many eggs there are if you don’t believe me,” Ben said, and Rey just shook her head. 

“No, I trust that you’re telling me the truth. I’m just going to tell you again that there is no need for you to be so nervous.”

“There is every reason to be so nervous!” Ben exclaimed. “You’re about to have surgery and I might never see you again!”

Rey looked at the clock before walking over to the sofa and sitting down. “Come join me.”

Ben sat down next to her and Rey reached for his hand. “Why do you have this fear that I’m not going to wake up? And be honest.”

Ben took fourteen deep breaths. “My grandfather didn’t.”

“Oh, honey. What happened?” Rey asked softly. 

“He had some sort of problem with an artery in his neck, so they had to do surgery. He never woke up after it and therefore I never got to say goodbye, and so I’m terrified that I’m never going to see you again.”

Rey drew Ben into a kiss. “I can’t promise you that I will wake up. But I can tell you that it is extremely unlikely that what happened to your grandfather will happen to me. So don’t concentrate on that until it’s a problem, okay?”

Ben took twenty-four deep breaths before nodding. “Okay.”

Rey smiled and kissed him again. “Then let’s get ready to go before we’re late.”

Ben stood up quickly and went to get the paperwork from the doctor’s office to make sure that they had everything that they were supposed to bring, and Rey just smiled at how much he cared that everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be. He loved her, really loved her, and no matter how much she knew that, it was nice to get reminders from time to time.

The knock at the door came precisely at four-fifty, and Ben opened it to find Leia on the other side. He let her into the apartment and took six deep breaths before Leia wrapped him up in her arms. “She’s going to be fine, Benjamin.”

“You can’t promise me that.”

“I know, but she’s still going to be fine.”

Rey came into the room at that moment with a bag in her hand, and Ben quickly moved to take it from her. She smiled and kissed him, and then she took five deep breaths. “I’m ready to go. Are you?”

“The car is waiting,” Leia said, so Ben forced himself to nod.

“Then let’s go.”

Ben was silent on the way to the hospital, and then he was silent while Rey was prepped for surgery, and he didn’t say a word until they said it was time to take her back. He bent and kissed her, whispered that he loved her and always would, and then squeezed her hand before they wheeled her away. Leia was by his side in an instant, and she guided him to the waiting room that the nurse took them to and then into a chair. “She’s going to be fine,” Leia said as she sat down next to him. “Let’s just concentrate on the fact that once she heals a little then she won’t be in so much pain anymore.”

Ben nodded and let his mother’s words sink in. “That’s the most important thing,” he said. “That she’s not in pain anymore.”

“Exactly,” Leia said, smiling. “So, while we wait, let’s talk about other things.”

“Like what?”

“Like you have the money now,” Leia said, a grin on her face, “so have you gone and gotten her a ring yet?”

Ben sighed heavily. “Why did you have to ask me that?”

“Because the sooner you have the ring, then the sooner you can ask her,” Leia said seriously. “And I would like to have a daughter already.”

“You already do,” Ben pointed out.

“Not legally I don’t,” Leia said, squeezing his hand. “Now answer my question.”

Ben took thirty-two deep breaths before nodding. “Not a word to her.”

“Of course not,” Leia said. “Now, where are you keeping it? Somewhere that Rey can’t find it, I hope.”

“It is in the drawer in my nightstand. She never opens that for any reason.”

“Good. I want to see it once we’re home and she’s asleep.”

Ben shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Benjamin, honestly.”

“You can see it when it’s on her finger. If she says yes.”

Leia smacked his shoulder. “She’s going to say yes.”

Ben took six deep breaths. “I know she is. I just have a backup in my mind for how to cope if she doesn’t.”

Leia sighed heavily. “That’s completely unnecessary.”

“To you, yes. To me, no. Come on, Mama. You know how I am.”

“That is true,” Leia said, squeezing his hand. “Alright, so what is your plan?”

“I don’t have one. I’m just waiting for what feels like the right moment.”

“Ben, that is not good enough.”

“I told you, Mama. I’m not doing some grand romantic gesture that she knows I’m not good at.”

“I understand that, but you can still have a plan.”

Ben took seventeen deep breaths. “I do have a plan but I don’t think you’re going to like it, which is why I’m not going to tell you.”

“Ben, if you think I’m not going to like it then you definitely need to tell me so that I make sure you don’t screw this up.”

Ben smiled. “I don’t think I will if I do it this way. I think that things will be great.”

“Oh, alright,” Leia said, shaking her head. “But I want to hear about this plan after it’s done.”

“Don’t worry, Mama. You’ll hear all about it. Now can we please talk about something else?” Ben asked.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Leia said. “Rey told me that you two looked online on that real estate website for houses. How did that go?”

Ben was so relieved to not have to talk about proposing to Rey anymore that he found himself in a conversation that he normally would have avoided, and before he knew it, they were looking on Leia’s phone at the houses that he and Rey had thought might be worth going to look at. Leia immediately vetoed half of them because of neighborhoods they were in or school districts they fell into, annoying the hell out of Ben. He wanted to tell her to stop worrying about school districts because there was absolutely no reason to be worried about things like that. Children were not something that was currently an option.

But that thought of having children with Rey came back to the surface. He’d thought about it a lot in the past three weeks. A daughter that looked just like Rey, carrying on her mother’s looks and therefore a piece of her that Rey could treasure forever. He knew how much that would mean to her, so if they were to have a child together, then he prayed it would be a daughter like that. 

He did not want a son that looked like him. He hoped that none of his children inherited anything about his looks. He was not someone who would have beautiful children. But he knew that Rey would disagree with that, telling him often that he was the sexiest man that she’d ever laid eyes on, but he didn’t believe that to be true. He’d heard too much over the years from old girlfriends to know that he wasn’t good looking. 

But those times had always been as those bitches told him that he wasn’t good enough to satisfy them during sex and so they’d found someone else to do that with, so maybe he shouldn’t take that as a fair judgment and listen more to Rey. 

He wasn’t sure yet.

Before he could think about it any more, the doctor came into the waiting room. Rey’s surgery was successful, she was in recovery, and someone would tell them when she was ready for visitors. Ben had never been so relieved in his life, but he was still worried. 

The doctor had said she was in recovery, but he hadn’t said that she was awake.

The doctor coming in also told him that hours had passed and somehow Leia had talked to him about marrying Rey and buying a house and having children the entire time. Holy fuck, he had not realized that. He wanted to be annoyed with his mother about that, feeling awful that he hadn’t been concentrating on Rey while she was in there, but he was relieved that she’d distracted him all the same so he didn’t say a word.

Though he did not listen to a word she said while they were waiting to be told that they could see Rey.

Ben forced himself to take nineteen deep breaths once they said that she was ready for visitors, but he was concentrating on the fact that the nurse hadn’t said Rey was awake. He braced himself for his worst nightmare, for Rey to never wake up, the entire walk to her room, and then they opened the door and went inside and Ben took twelve deep breaths before looking over at the bed...and he found Rey staring at him with a drugged smile. 

She was awake.

Ben felt all the tension in his chest release and he walked over to the bed, bending to kiss her when she asked him too. “Rey.”

“Told you I’d make it,” Rey said, smiling sleepily. “You okay now, honey?”

“I should be asking you that question,” Ben said, taking her hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Very drugged,” Rey said, laughing a little. “But I’m not in any pain at the moment, so I’m very happy.”

Ben looked around and found a chair, pulling it up next to the bed while Leia got out her phone. “I’m going to text everyone and let them know that you’re okay,” Leia said. “And then I’m going to call Han and talk to him for a few minutes, alright?”

Ben and Rey nodded and Leia stepped out of the room, leaving them alone. “I love you,” Rey murmured. “And I’m glad that you’re not scared anymore.”

“I’m always scared,” Ben pointed out. “But when I’m faced with a situation where I might actually lose you, it’s just going to get worse. Surgery, childbirth, anything like that.”

And then Ben immediately closed his eyes when he realized he’d said the word childbirth. “Fuck.”

Rey was grinning when he opened his eyes. “You want to have kids, honey?”

Ben was nodding before he could stop himself. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately,” he admitted.

Rey reached for his hand and then squeezed it. “That’s great to hear, Ben. I wasn’t sure where you stood on that.”

Ben took ten deep breaths. “So that means you want to have kids too, I take it?”

Rey nodded enthusiastically. “I mean, I want to wait until we’re married for that, but yeah, when we get to that point, I’d love to.”

“Married,” Ben murmured, and Rey squeezed his hand.

“I know I’m going to have to wait a long time for that and it’s okay. But I would like to be married before we have kids.”

Ben took another fifteen deep breaths. “If that’s what you want then that’s what you’ll get,” he eventually said, trying desperately not to just ask her at that moment. She deserved a much better proposal than that. “You should sleep, darling.”

“You’re probably right,” Rey said, yawning. “Stay with me?”

“I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else,” Ben said, and Rey squeezed his hand before closing her eyes.

Once he was sure Rey was asleep, he carefully let go of her hand and then ran his own over his face. Children. Rey wanted children, but she wanted to be married first.

He wished the day he planned to propose would come faster.


End file.
